My Email Groom
by Olivia Nico
Summary: There are good things in life made just for you. The only thing you need to do is believe in what God destined for you and find it for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

BLRR

" **He Frowned 33-37**

But when there comes the Deafening Blast,

On the Day a man will flee from his brother,

And his mother and his father,

And his wife and his children,

For every man, that Day, will be a matter adequate for him" -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense. I think the author of those poems is incomparable.

The passage mean….. "That day every person will run away from their beloved ones. Each will only think about themselves because everything you did in this life will come haunt you. You will be dealt accordingly to what you did in this life. If you kill a person, you will be asked about it. If you hid your wealth greedily, you will also be asked about it. And if you did good deeds in this life you will see the reward for yourself."

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it. Everything coincidental to real people/place/event/establishment in this story were not deliberate and is product of the author's imagination.

NOTE: **I am NOT advertising anything.**

 **My Email Groom**

-OPgirl

 **There are good things in life made just for you. The only thing you need to do is believe in what God destined for you and find it for yourself!**

 **OnlineDatingSite:**

 **New Message from SoHandsome.**

A notification pop on Rukia's profile from the site she was currently engaging in. She clicked SoHandsome's profile and checked his details.

 **SoHandsome:**

 **33 years old from XXX country, currently resided in YYY country.**

 **Loves walking and watching comedy.**

 **Live alone. Looking for a wife.**

 _His profile contains so little info but I believe this site is secure. I wonder what type of person is he? Oh, well I should check him out! Maybe I could finally solve my love life problems._

SoHandsome: Hi!

AntarticTerp(Rukia): &^%&$! (Good day!)

SoHandsome: ^%&%(%%$^%^$% day! *%#%$# $*^&&*

AntarticTerp: hahahaha :D I don't understand you that much. Speak English pls.

SoHandsome: Your funny. You greeted me in my language yet you don't understand it. I like you! My name is Samuel. Let's talk at IMu. Do you have that app? This is my number: XXXX-XXX-XXXX

AntarticTerp: Yes. But I only use it for close acquaintance sorry.

SoHandsome: Oh. Are you looking for marriage?

AntarticTerp: Yes. That's why I am here.

SoHandsome: You're both frank and funny. I am interested in you.

AntarticTerp: Thanks. I will take that as complement. What do you do for living?

SoHandsome: I am working at the Office of Real Estate in ZZZ. I have a salary of $5000 in 2 months that in abled me to buy my Accent 2014 car.

AntarticTerp: Do you have a spiky hair?

SoHandsome: Whaa? Yes I have.

AntarticTerp: You know I am not interested that much about worldly things(because I already have them)…..I want someone with spiky hair. Since you have one, I think I am not wasting my time with you. I will give you a shot.

SoHandsome: What?! You are wasting your time with me? You are not interested in me at all?!

(delayed transmission of message….)

AntarticTerp: Hi Samuel, my name is Rukia. Nice to meet you.

(delayed transmission of message…..)

SoHandsome: I don't give one shots. I think you are whimsical! Bye.

AntarticTerp: Oh. You quit already? Good bye then….

(delayed transmission of message…..)

Rukia stretched her body after reading the last message from Samuel/SoHandsome.

 _Nice try. At least he lasted for a few conversation before quitting on me._

Hi. I am Rukia.

I am already 28 years old but still single. Like what the hell with those guys? Are they blind or something?! No one even approached to ask me for a date!?

I've been single since birth!

Every day I get up and look in the mirror, to question myself. Am I not even a little bit attractive?!

I mean, sure I don't have those voluptuous frontal asset and head turning height but still I can't accept that I will end up single all my life!

I already have everything a young professional wish to have: A well-paying job at a good company and all various things (own house and lot, car and a savings account). Yet I don't have the thing every woman wanted "A love life".

I don't know what is there problem with me?!

"Yo Rukia. How's your man-haunt?" Ichigo asked.

Hello guys, who are reading my thoughts.

This carrot top that is currently standing behind me is Ichigo Kurosaki.

People say we get along pretty good but they don't know that we really don't. I mean. How could I get along with my polar opposite?! I felt like I wanted to brutally murder him for having the things I don't have like they were nothing!

 **Number 1: I don't have even one boyfriend since birth and he is practically clothed with girlfriends everywhere. He acts so nonchalant about it while I spend all my midnights looking for love!**

"Rukia you won't never find a good boyfriend if you only look at places like that! You should go look around you" Ichigo said confidently.

Rukia looked at him pissed.

 _Easy for him to say because his an extrovert! I don't like talking to people I don't know. I felt so self-conscious whenever I talked to anyone. It's killing me! I am feed up enough with my work, I don't want another socialization._

"Hey midget. Let's eat at the newly opened café at Camia Street" Ichigo offered.

Rukia ignored Ichigo's offer after she heard a notification sound from her laptop. She immediately turned around and opened the message from SoHandsome.

 _Oh his still on?! Nice!_

"I am busy. Go with Orihime, she's been looking around for you since this morning. You should learn how to treat a lady carefully" Rukia answered without even turning around to look at him.

Ichigo remained silent.

"Next time then, Boss" Ichigo uttered then he turned around. Suddenly Orihime came running towards him.

"Kurosaki-kun, Let us eat at the newly opened Café at the Camia Street. I mean not only the two of us, Chad will be also there with his girlfriend and Uryuu" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Ok" Ichigo agreed. Orihime turned to look at Rukia who was busy on her laptop.

"Hey Rukia! Let us all eat at…." Orihime called Rukia but Ichigo interrupted her invitation.

"She's busy" Ichigo stated. Orihime remained silent. Together they walk away from the cottage Rukia is in.

Guys, if you are wondering why Ichigo called Rukia Boss. It is because Rukia finally become one of the branch general manager at SS corporations after 8 years of loyal service. SS is a leading company that gave all types of services varying from construction firms, finance and tourism. Ichigo is one of the operation manager under Rukia. Orihime is an analyst at the finance department.

….back at the conversation…

AntarticTerp: Oh. You quit already? Good bye then….

(delayed transmission of message…..)

SoHandsome: Oh. Hi Rukia nice to meet you. I am sorry for the bullets I said about you. I realized you are not that type of person. Are you?

SoHandsome: It's nice to meet you as well.

AntarticTerp: ….It's ok. I am sorry for testing your temper. I just want to know what will be your reaction if you know how I talk to people.

SoHandsome: No it's okay. I just want you to know that you should be careful with your words. It kind of hurts my feelings when you said you are just wasting your time with me. I care for you just how I care for my sister.

AntarticTerp: Sorry about it. I will keep it mind. Thank you.

After 5 minutes

(….nothing follows….)

 _Guess I need to go at the canteen and grab some lunch._

 _SoHandsome has good manners. He knew how to apologize for his mistakes (by misunderstanding me) but still he did not last._

Rukia stood up from her seat and close her laptop. She stored it on her bag and walked towards the canteen.

Rukia remembered Ichigo's offer.

" **Hey midget. Let's eat at the newly opened café at Camia Street" Ichigo offered.**

 _Idiot. His making moves on me again. His such a playboy, how dare he think of stringing me with his girls? I mean….I am older than him. He should have respect on me. I don't want to be just a fling or something._

" **Rukia you won't never find a good boyfriend if you only look at places like that! You should go** **look around you" Ichigo said confidently.**

 _Believe me I tried looking around but no one came. I think this is your fault, you've been hanging around me too much._

Ichigo is Rukia's apprentice before when he was an intern in the company, she taught him the basics for 2 months. In those times he became an instant superstar because of his major contribution at Rukia's project. Ever since that day he mostly spent his time around Rukia while stringing along bunch of girls.

 **Number 2:**

 **Ichigo is extrovert while Rukia is introvert. He would party all night and play all day even at work. He is so skillful at his job that no one admonished him for his attitude except Rukia, who literally whack him in the head whenever he missed up his job.**

Rukia finally arrived at the canteen inside the building and bought some snacks. The employees greeted her politely and she greeted them back. Seeing as her favorite spot is vacant, she walk over to the table at the corner beside the window and sat at one of the chair. While seeping her strawberry-mocha latte, she took out her laptop and opened her account at the dating site.

 _Hmmn…No new message? I guess Samuel really quitted on me_.

Rukia browse at the interactions she received from other member of the site.

 **Daniel33…. Visit.**

 _His ok._

 **B66….Visit and Interest.**

 _His too old!_

 **RedF6…..Visit and Interest.**

 _His name sounds wild… I should check him out._

 **Jou69…Visit.**

 _Eww! No way._

 **Whity16….Visit and Interest…..MATCH**

 _His too young! But we are compatible…..his introvert….reliable…..likes walking under the snow….loves everything about ice._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spiky51…New member.**


	2. Chapter 2

BLRR

" **Whoever constantly prays for forgiveness, God will give him a way out of every difficulty and relief from every worry, and will grant him provision from where he did not expect** " -H

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense

Now move on to the story Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it. Everything coincidental to real people/place/event/establishment in this story were not deliberate and is product of the author's imagination.

NOTE: **I am NOT advertising anything.**

 **My Email Groom**

-OPgirl

 **There are good things in life made just for you. The only thing you need to do is believe in what God destined for you and find it for yourself!**

 **Spiky51…New member.**

 **OnlineDatingSite:**

 **New Message from DarkAbiss.**

A new notification pop on Rukia's screen while she was busily browsing the list of interactions.

 _DarkAbiss? Who would use such gloomy name?_

Rukia clicked the message icon.

 **DarkAbiss: Hi beautiful.**

Rukia raised an elegant eyebrow. She clicked DarkAbiss and check his profile.

 **DarkAbiss:**

 **I am at my late 20's but still single. I am too workaholic they say but actually I am not. I just do my job as efficient as I could.**

 **I like my girl to be someone natural and flexible.**

 **I have various pets: rabbit, dog, cat and a bird.**

 **Reliable, honest and trustworthy.**

 **Loves walking silently in the woods preferably with few friends.**

 **Conservative family values.**

 **Likes to be alone.**

 **Looking for a wife.**

Rukia decided to reply DarkAbiss even though she suspected that he is a notorious playboy.

 **BlackAbiss: Hi beautiful.**

 **AntarticTerp: Hi.**

 **BlackAbiss: I saw your profile. You mention about looking for a guy with spiky hair. Will. I have spiky hair.**

 **AntarticTerp: :) Oh that. It was just a specific. So why are you interested in me?**

(delayed transmission of message…)

 **BlackABiss: I did not say I am interested at you.**

 _Jerk!_

Rukia got pissed at his message. She started to type her reply..

Suddenly another notification popped on her screen.

 **New message from Spiky51**

 **Spiky51: Good day :)**

 _A decent guy. Finally!_

Rukia opened Spiky51's message.

 **Spiky51: I am new to this site so I browse on the site and found your profile. You seemed to be an interesting person :) Nice to meet you.**

(delayed transmission of message….)

 **AntarticTerp: Good day to you as well :) Welcome. Are you here to make friends?**

 **Spiky51: Actually yes. My wife said that I need to learn how dating site works :)**

 **AntarticTerp: Ahh. You already have a wife?... do you have kids?**

 **Spiky51: Yeah. I had. But kids… no. What are you doing right now?**

(delayed transmission of message….)

Rukia stared at her conversation with Spiky51.

 _Great! My attempt to find a future husband is a fail. SoHandsome misunderstood me. DarkAbiss is a jerk, while Spiky51 is already married! What is he even doing at this site?! And with his wife's permission at that?!_

 **"Rukia you won't never find a good boyfriend if you only look at places like that! You should go look around you" Ichigo said confidently.**

 _Aghh! I think what Ichigo said was right. I won't find a good boyfriend from this site. What will I do then?! I am not getting any younger. I don't want to end up alone. I still dream of having those babies. Maybe I should adopt?_

 _If only there is a man out there for me who is loyal. I don't care about his looks and status. I just need someone who will love me for who I am and stay with me until we grow old._

 _I am so mellow :(_

Rukia blew her stubborn bang away from her face in frustration. She logout from the site and opened her gmail account.

Rukia opened the message on her inbox.

 _Another meeting with Seiretei's branch manager?!_

"I am very much capable to handle my branch. Why does he always need to check on my performance?!" Rukia mumbled. The employees inside the canteen look at their boss in curiosity.

Rukia smiled at them as though nothing is bothering her. She opened her calendar app and inserted another meeting to her schedule for tomorrow.

 _His coming again! I need to make sure that nothing is out of order this time around. I just hope Ichigo would behave properly._

 _Ichigo. He always cause trouble whenever the Seiretei's branch manager visits. That idiot! His endangering my job! But his so talented I cannot just transfer him somewhere. His skills in managing his subordinates is amazing. Karakura branch would have been nothing without him._

 **Number 3**

 **Ichigo is naturally talented at his job yet he make it look like it was just a piece of cake while Rukia took years before getting recognized at the company. She poured all her time to achieve only half of what Ichigo did so easily. Huge talent gap.**

It is one of the reasons Rukia want to murder him. The reason they don't really get along but the people are so blind about it. The only thing they could see is how fluid the general manager/ Rukia and Operation manager/ Ichigo, at doing their job especially at the field. The two of them worked so perfectly as a team that the employees believe that they must have known each other for so long, seeing that they knew each other very well.

Rukia reviewed her schedule for the week.

 _Huh. I guess I wouldn't be able to log in to the dating site for today. I will resume it this evening. I think Whity16 is an interesting guy. We are matched because of our same hobbies and likes._

 _Should I put my picture on the profile? Maybe if I did someone I know will get interested?_

 _Ah this is frustrating! I am still 28 years old and financially stable. I should not be hasty to tie the knot!_

" **Rukia promise me that you will get married before your 30. You won't have babies if you are past that age" Hisana advised her little sister.**

" **Nee-san. I am not going to get married. I will have my own things through my own efforts. I will travel around the world with you by the time I have a decent job" Rukia said to her sister who is lying on the hospital bed.**

" **I like that" Hisana said while smiling at her sister. "Listen Rukia. I wanted to have a family of my own, a loving husband and charming babies" she said in a coursed voice. "I want to see you get settled and have a family of your own before I die"**

 **Rukia took hold of her older sister's hand. "You will have a family of your own. After you get out of this hospital bed, why don't you get married with your boyfriend?" she suggested to divert the subject. It is painful enough for Rukia that she had just found out that her sister has tumor on her reproductive organ.**

" **I can't marry him. I won't be able to give him a child that he wants. I don't want to burden him by being an incapable wife" Hisana said as she tried to smile.**

 _ **What type of a man would only love my sister for a child?!**_

Rukia massaged her forehead. This words keep on echoing inside her head whenever that man visit in her office.

Rukia look at her watch.

 _It's already 12:40 pm. I need to go back at my office. I had to finish checking everything before he comes._

Rukia stood up from her chair after putting her laptop inside her bag. She tidied her table and throw the waste on the segregated waste container outside of the canteen.

The employees stared at their general manager as she exited the canteen.

Most of the male employees have a hots for Rukia but they dared not approach her because of various reasons; she is a very high standard lady, they feared that they are not worthy enough for her. Second, Ichigo Kurosaki is always standing guard. And lastly because of the Seiretei's general manager.

The male employees could only imagine how it feels to have a girlfriend like Rukia; Smart, elegantly beautiful and financially stable.

"Yo Rukia" Ichigo called Rukia. He was with his friends when he saw her exiting the canteen.

Rukia look at him.

"Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia called back.

Ichigo stood in front of her. "What's the problem? Your brows are stitching together again" he pointed out.

Rukia sighed. _He really knew me._

"We have another visit from Seiretei branch. I want everything to run smoothly" Rukia stated as she walk away. "How's our operation?" she asked.

' _So his coming again' Ichigo thought. 'Rukia always get anxious whenever he stopped by at the branch. I remembered the time Rukia defensed for her project, he opposed her ideas so much. I hate that guy'_

"It is functioning as well as we planned" Ichigo answered. He walk beside Rukia and gave her the drink he bought for her from their favorite café on his way.

Rukia took the drink from him and smiled. _Milk-berry juice always makes my day less stressful!_

"Thanks. I will pay this later" Rukia said as she walked side by side him.

"Your welcome" Ichigo answered. He purposely slows down his pace so that Rukia will be able to walk beside him. "How's the Dating site?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Ah. There was a jerk that pissed me off" Rukia stated nonchalantly. Normally she would not talk about it during work hours but Ichigo is different. He has his way of making her answer to everything he asked.

"Jerk? I wonder what he said that pissed you off" Ichigo asked conversationally.

Rukia look at Ichigo in a meanest way. "Don't start bugging me with your questions Mr. Kurosaki" she said. "I will come by at your office later. I want to see how my project is running"

"And please. Don't bring your girlfriends when we are at the construction site" Rukia added.

"Are you jealous?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia look at him seriously. "Why would I be? Your girlfriends are disturbing my workers" she said.

"Then why are your ears getting reddish" Ichigo pointed out.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rukia stuttered as she did her best to hide her ears under her short hair.

Uryuu, Chad and his girlfriend were walking a few steps behind the couple and they could practically see the sweetness in the air. The two never failed to make their encounter romantic.

 **# To outside view…**

"Yo Rukia" Ichigo called Rukia as he smiled so widely like a child who received a present for the first time.

"Mr. Kurosaki" Rukia called. Her cheeks were getting pinkish as Ichigo approached. She pretended to get angry to hide her excitement.

Ichigo stood in front of her. "What's the problem? Your brows are stitching together again" he pointed out. He said it just to act cool in front of her.

Then they chatted and walk side by side as if they are only the ones in the entire world. They did not even noticed that someone actually took a picture of them when Ichigo gave Rukia a drink and their hands touched (at least on the picture).

"Kurosaki is so sweet! He looks after Rukia all the time" one of the girl employee giggled. "Go IchiRuki!" she whispered.

"Oh how romantic! Ichigo pushed her hair behind her ear. I wish I had a boyfriend like him. Someone who will only have eyes for me" another girl wishfully mumbled.

Orihime who was walking behind the girls heard their whispers. She look at the couple who looks so sweet together.

 _They are perfect together._

 _Rukia is so beautiful and smart. She makes Kurosaki-kun's day complete._

Orihime knew almost everything about Ichigo. And she knew that his eyes only look at one person that way. The eyes that only sees one thing. Rukia

 _I wish you would look at me that way. Even once._


	3. Chapter 3

BLRR

" **Kingdom 6-**

And for those who disbelieved in their Lord is the punishment of Hell, and wretched is the destination.

When they are thrown into it, they hear from it a [dreadful] inhaling while it boils up.

It almost bursts with rage. Every time a company is thrown into it, its keepers ask them: "Did there not come to you a warner?"

They will say, "Yes, a warner had come to us, but we denied and said, 'God has not sent down anything'. You are not but in great error

And they will say, "If only we had been listening or use reason, we would not be among the companions of the Blaze

And they will admit their sin, so [it is] alienation for the companions of the Blaze." -Q

A/N: I love featuring poetic quotes before I start with my chapter entries, so be patient with me :D It would be really nice if someone will read it and take note of it. Because they are so brilliant! If you want you can PM me about it and let us talk…. I love chatting with people who have sense

The passage….is a warning :/ and an information.

Now move on to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and anything related to it. Everything coincidental to real people/place/event/establishment in this story were not deliberate and is product of the author's imagination.

NOTE: **I am NOT advertising anything.**

 **My Email Groom**

-OPgirl

 **There are good things in life made just for you. The only thing you need to do is believe in what God destined for you and find it for yourself!**

 _I wish you would look at me that way. Even once._

After sometime, the group separated towards their specific offices. Rukia entered her office and look around her office. Every time she entered her office, it's like a dream to her.

Rukia would never believe that she would achieve so much in life back then when she live on the streets. She thank the God who arranged her destiny for her. If not for the strength that was planted on her heart, she would have not become who she is right now or achieve everything she had right now.

Rukia walk over to her seat and sat at it. She look at the monitor on her table.

 _My project, it will soon be completed after all this years. By the will of God I will be able to launch it and achieve my ultimate dream!_

Rukia enthusiastically studied her project design.

The time passed without her knowing and suddenly her alarm sounded.

 _Ah. It's time to visit the site._

Rukia got up from her seat and stored her important files inside her pack bag. She then exited after texting her teammates. After sometime, she arrived in front of her white Accent 2014 car.

Suddenly, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida and Chad exited from the elevator on the basement.

"Yo Rukia" Ichigo greeted as he walk over her.

"Hey" Rukia replied to him.

"You look excited. Is there anything special" Ichigo asked as if he don't already knew what made her enthusiastic about visiting the site.

"Nothing important" Rukia answered as she walk over to the driver seat.

"Let me drive Rukia" Ichigo suggested.

Rukia look at him. "Earn your own car, Strawberry. I am not letting you manhandle my chappy" she advised him. She named her car Chappy.

Everyone entered the car.

Ichigo scowled. "What a KJ" he commented while opening the door to the front seat.

"Ah. Ichigo, that seat is reserved for Uryuu. Seat beside Orihime, there is something I want to discuss with him" Rukia commented.

Ichigo grudgingly closed the door and sat at beside Orihime. "Huh. Wait until I get my own car. I won't let you touch the stirring wheel even if you beg" he mumbled to himself.

"Why would I want to drive your car? I already have my own and it will probably take you years before having one" Rukia teased him as she maneuvered the car out of the parking space.

"Your car will be ugly and out of shape by then. I will have the pleasure of laughing my head off at your envious expression" Ichigo retorted.

"What did you say?" Rukia asked pissed. The other people inside her car look at them as though they were kids fighting.

 _Why am I acting like a child all the time whenever I talk to him? This is frustrating!_

Rukia thought to herself. _He always has a way to make me lose my cool around him._

"Hey Rukia, don't pout while you are driving. You look like a duck, it's disturbing" Ichigo commented.

"At least I look like a duck not a strawberry that had a carrot planted on top of his head" Rukia retorted.

 _Crap! I lost control of my tongue again. This is ridiculous?!_

 _I am an adult professional! It doesn't look appropriate for me to talk like a child whenever he teased me. I've been wondering how he affected me so much, it's been a year since I first met him but still I wasn't able to control my behavior around him._

 _Last time I defensed my project in front of the panel with him, made me look like a fool. And the panels are not just any people! They are the executives of the SS, not to mention 'He' is one of the assessor. I lose face!_

Rukia took a deep breath.

"What do you think Rukia?" Ishida asked.

"Ah?" Rukia asked. She did not catch what Ishida was talking about. She was preoccupied the whole time.

"I was talking about the scheduled meeting for tomorrow. The Seiretei's branch manager is gonna evaluate the progress of our branch main project. I heard his taking along a protégé with him" Ishida said.

Rukia nodded as if she already knew. _Crap I wasn't informed about that!_

Ichigo took a glance towards Rukia and Uryuu, while he was answering Orihime's question.

After sometime they arrived at the site. Everyone got out of the car.

As soon as Ichigo stepped inside the construction perimeter a green haired woman jumped towards him. She knocked the air out of his chest when she suddenly hugged him. The woman's voluptuous body suffocated Ichigo until he limp out.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime called him worriedly. The 2 beautiful women surrounded Ichigo. Suddenly, a bunch of girls came running worriedly towards him. They are Ichigo's diehard fans. Whenever, he was out in the field the mob break out. His like a celebrity.

Ichigo is always a ladies man that's why girls fell on their knees to have him. Even though he acts like a gangster, his presence is like a magnet among the women. If it weren't for Rukia, the women in their building will flock towards him. They gave up pursuing him, seeing as IchiRuki tandem is the best couple. Their loveteam is even much more interesting than any celebrity couple.

"Ichigo-kun~~" they exclaimed simultaneously. "Nel-san. You should have not suffocated Ichi!" they complained. In case of this girls, they don't know when to give up.

Rukia just walked past them. "You better follow inside immediately Ichigo. And remember to not drag around girls inside the site" she warned him.

 _I am pissed!_ Rukia thought.

Ichigo nodded, though he can't move a muscle from Nel's embrace.

"Ichigo are you alright" Nel asked. Nel is Ichigo's number one fan and president of the 'Itsiygo # 1 fans club'. Aside from that, she is an intern working at the site under the collaboration of HM construction firm.

"Nel please let go of me. I am dying" Ichigo complained. "I need to follow Rukia inside, she will get pissed at me" he reasoned out. "It's better not to anger the Boss" he added.

"What is she to you anyway?" Nel asked straightforwardly. She is a bit insecure towards the short lady. Every time Ichigo visit the site with the Rukia girl, she could see how he looked like a puppy eager to get his master's attention "I feel weird aura from her. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Ah. Why would you say that?" Ichigo asked as he patted her head. He looks at the girls reprimandingly.

"You heard the Boss, no girls allowed inside. Please go back to school now, how did you even know I am going to visit the site?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone pointed at Nel.

"Sowwy Itsiygo, it's my obligation to inform them your whereabouts" Nel cutely reasoned out. "I am their president"

Ichigo scratched his head. He then look at Orihime who was silently standing beside the gate.

"Let's go inside Orihime" Ichigo invited Orihime. Orihime in turn blushed at how intense he look at her.

The girls look at the couple, who entered the gate side by side.

"Honestly, Ichigo look better with that brunette lady" One of chigo's fans commented.

"Oranges….ewww" another girl commented. "Look at how the same they look like. Are they siblings?!"

"Come on girls. Orihime looks kind and sexier" a girl from the group commented. Everyone look at the single person who commented as though she is a poo under a microscope. "And besides we won't stand a chance against that brunette lady" she reasoned out as she trembled in fear.

"Yeah. You're right but as Ichigo's fan, it is our duty to find a match for him that will make him look better" other girl commented. "The brunette girl looks hot even though she lack substantial asset. Have you seen how she batted her eyelashes?" she added.

"It was so elegant." The girls commented. "In fact she looks too elegant! Ichigo-kun looks like a love stricken teenager beside her. Nonetheless, they look cute together! Kyaa!" she giggled.

Everyone fangirled at the image of Rukia and Ichigo walking side by side as they hold hands.

The mob of girls did not even noticed that their green haired fans club president is getting annoyed at their conversations.

' _I will show all of you, who Itsiygo look better with!'_

Nel thought as she marched towards Ichigo and grabbed him away from Orihime. She hugged him throughout the process.

Rukia tried to ignore Nel's advantages on Ichigo. Even though she is blowing a steam from all the disturbance the couple made to the workers. Since Nel is the daughter of the HM OIC, she can't just told her off.

.

.

.

After eating her dinner, she opened her laptop and logged on at the dating site.

 **Online Dating Site:**

She browse on her homepage, there were few interest and visits from other male members but Rukia feel tired to read their profiles. She noticed that DarkAbiss is online and messaged her.

 **Conversation with DarkAbiss:**

 **BlackAbiss: Hi beautiful.**

 **AntarticTerp: Hi.**

 **BlackAbiss: I saw your profile. You mention about looking for a guy with spiky hair. Will. I have spiky hair.**

 **AntarticTerp: :) Oh that. It was just a specific. So why are you interested in me?**

(delayed transmission of message…)

 **BlackABiss: I did not say I am interested at you.**

 **BlackAbiss: I am sorry I didn't mean that I am not interested in you. What I am saying is that I want to get to know you first before I could say that I am interested in marrying you.**

(delayed transmission of message…)

 **BlackAbiss: First I want to be friends with you and share things about myself. I want to know more about you. Is that ok?**

Rukia stared at the last message BlackAbiss sent her.

 **AntarticTerp: Ok. I like mature guys. The ones who know how to lower his gaze whenever pretty girls show their advances.**

(delayed transmission of message…..Ding! another notification arrived)

 **BlackAbiss: Why mature guys only? If I may ask. I believe some younger guys are capable of lowering their gaze as well.**

 **AntarticTerp: Not if they are hormonal! And a girl magnet. And besides younger guys won't be able to understand older women's sentiment.**

 **BlackAbiss: I believe not all guys are insensitive about their woman's feelings regardless of age.**

 **AntarticTerp: True. But younger guys have so much energy in them, in order for them to truly be settled they should spread out their wings and achieve things. I don't want my man to have regrets because he chained himself to me. I think a bit differently so I guess my ideas are quite weird….**

 **BlackAbiss: No. Actually your point is quite an eye opener. In short, you care about your man's wellbeing enough to let him go. It's rare to find women who think like that this days. I think you have an amazing personality.**

 **AntarticTerp: Now. Let's stop talking about me. What about you? What is your preference?**

 **BlackAbiss: Me? Judging from how strong your personality as a woman is, I think you would not like to hear my preference. Most guys are like me.**

 **AntarticTerp: So you are a Machoism idealist (male egocentric)? Am I right?**

 **BlackAbiss: Yeah kind of. I like my girl to be soft and lady-like. She has to stay at home to take care of our kids and tend to my needs. I am sorry for being straightforward…. I am being honest with you.**

Rukia stared at the conversation on her laptop screen. She was laying on her stomach on her bed. She was pondering whether to answer BlackAbiss message. She typed. **Find that type of girl on the mountain** s. But she deleted it after remembering a certain girl.

Actually there were many women she had met who have that kind of attitude; Hisana and Orihime.

 _Lady-like._


End file.
